The Broken Youtuber (Part 2)
by Galaxy Girl 132
Summary: The continuation of the Broken Youtuber on my other dromeda, a girl haunted by her past, helps a fellow youtuber, when he's in need. But now she needs his help to her overcome her awful past, can he help her in desperate times? Or will her past take her away? Please know that it contains SkydoesMinecraft, TheBajanCanadian, and more! Rated T for cursing. Updated Whenever
1. Chapter 88

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A/Galaxy Girl here, and I'm back with another chapter! Like always I hope you enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

 **Here are review replies:**

 **Nell: I would never die, SILLY GIRL, and good, there should never be regrets with hoodies! NEVAR!**

 **TheDiamondArcher: RANDOMNESS FTW, AND DONUTS**

 **SDP: NOPE, MAH HOODIE SENPAI**

 **Libby: HOODIE SENPAI IS LOVE HOODIE SENPAI IS LIFE. and donz worry, I promise, andy's smart... I think**

 **Alphabeta: I am one of those people XD**

 **Chase1998: tanks man, I try XD**

 **Peewaa: tbh, I'm fine either way, I like both (mhhhm UNLIMITED BREADSTICKS)**

 **ShadowBlaze: dats true af**

 **Anyways time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **Adam's pov**

 **Time Skip: 3 hours**

Andy, Klarissa and I stumbled around the convention center, spotting many other youtubers doing the same, and staring in awe at the large sceneries being built.

"This is insane," Andy whispered, holding her phone out as she recorded it.

I smiled, and pecked her on the cheek, "What? Never been to a convention?"

She shook her head, "I have, just undercover."

I frowned, grabbing her hand, "What do you mean by 'undercover'?"

She shrugged, "I never really showed my face until last year, so no one knew what I looked like unless they recorded with me. So I just walked around conventions looking at people meeting my friends."

"But what about the fans that wanted to meet you and thank you for helping them?"

She sighed, "That's the one thing I regret, never getting to see them."

I squeezed her hand lightly, "Don't worry, I'm positive that you'll get to this year."

She gave a small smile, "I know you're right."

I gasped fakely, "No way, Andy said I'm right? This is the end of the world!"

She chuckled lightly, "Oh come on, I'm not like that _all_ the time."

"Suuuure you aren't."

She lightly punched my arm, "Oh shut up."

"Make me." I shot back.

She grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me down, putting my head to her level. She licked her lips before pulling me into a kiss. Electricity shot through me, causing some of the hair on my neck to stand straight. She pulled away, and gave me a knowing look.

"Are you gonna be quiet now?" She asked, letting go of my shirt.

"I-… Uh… Umm-" I stuttered.

She smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you do that?" I asked, running fingers through my hair.

She smirked, "A great magician never reveals her secrets."

Klarissa turned to us, "You know, as much as I hate to interrupt your lovey-dovey shit happening here, you literally just recorded yourselves kissing, and I'm pretty sure people can here the sloppiness."

Andy laughed, "You know, K, there's this magical thing that you've never heard of called," Andy paused, making an imaginary rainbow above her head, "Editing."

I turned to her, "You know, I'm too lazy to do what you call," I made an imaginary rainbow, "Editing."

Klarissa put on a SpongeBob face, and did a rainbow. "Same."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you lazy assholes. I'm gonna go run along now, and y'all can't stop me... Oh! I know! I'll find the pack! LATER NERDS!" Andy screamed as she ran off.

I sighed, "She's special."

"No shit Sherlock. Now, the real problem is whether or not we should follow her." Klarissa replied, watching Andy running around the place, dodging construction workers like a pro.

I pondered that for a minute. "I've got an idea. Rock-Paper-Scissors. Two out of three. If I win, we don't follow her, if you do, then we follow her."

Klarissa nodded, "Sure. Now, do you go 'Rock, paper, scissors shoot' or 'rock, paper, scissors', then you shoot on scissors?"

"'Rock, paper, scissors shoot.'" I told her, "Now, you ready?"

She nodded once more, before setting her fist on her palm, and we began. Klarissa won the first round, I the next, and she the last.

"Looks like we go after her." Klarissa said, looking around the room. I nodded, as she continued, "Now the only problem is... Finding her."

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked, looking around the area.

"She probably found them already, judging by how fast she ran."

I nodded, "That seems like an Andy thing to do."

Klarissa gave me a look, "That's the most Andy thing she could've done."

I sighed, "That's true, she runs like a cheetah."

"No shit Sherlock, she probably wanted to see Lachlan and Vikk, she's loves those two like brothers." Klarissa replied.

"Hm, never knew that." I frowned as we walked around.

Klarissa paused for a minute, "Do you know of her guy friends?"

"What? Who?" I prodded, literally poking her in the process.

"Well, she's best friends with the entirety of the Sidemen."

"Who's the Sidemen?" I asked, confused.

Klarissa gave an astonished look, "You've never heard of the Sidemen?"

I shook my head, "Never."

"Well, they're a group of seven British YouTubers who she records with, one of them nearly has as many subscribers as you."

"What's their channel?" I asked.

"Adam, I swear if you don't this person, I'm going to punch you, but his name is KSI." Klarissa said.

I nodded, "I know that name, he follows my twitter."

We walked in silence for a little longer, before Klarissa said something, "Okay, seriously though, Andy's never talked about the Sidemen with you?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

She frowned, deep in thought.

Up ahead of us, was a large group of people surrounding a bunch of fake mooshroom's, and Andy was standing on top of one, screaming, "I AM THE MOOSHROOM QUEEN."

I muttered a curse, "I swear to God, this chick is high half of the time."

* * *

 **Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

 **And as Nell said, THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED XD**

 **lol, jk, I'm not a queen**

 **but yeah, soon I'm gonna put all the rest of the chapters, but procrastination stops me for now XD**

 **okay**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **-Lady A/ Galaxy**


	2. Explanations

**Hello my galaxies, Lady A/Galaxy here, and I'm back with an update, but not a story update, I guess.**

 **so basically, right now is a busy time in my life, with midterms/semester finals around the corner, and going to the school I go to, I have to do these things called juries, where I have to sing/play my clarinet in front of the class (to which I'm going to die because I have yet to practice either)**

 **so im going to be on hiatus for a small period of time, not as long as Nell, but probably until the end of January or February.**

 **Also, here's a few notes on stories:**

 **TBY: After I complete TBY, I'm going to do 3 things, the first of which is to plan a sequel, the second of which is a mini-story featuring the sidemen! And lastly, try to get in published, which, in turn, could be a story in itself. It's going to be a while before that happens though, because I'm going to need to do some major editing for it to be at top shape, and take out all the things that could get me copyright striked**

 **LtN: This story will be on an incredibly long hiatus, until Nell gets back, and if she'd like to continue it, then it will be continued, nothing much else to say 'bout that one, tbh.**

 **everything else: that's going to be determined when I get back.**

 **Now, I'm going to be answering a question that you were probably all wondering:**

 **Why did I get another profile?**

 **Well, I got another for two reasons.**

 **the first being to escape any hate I get from fruitcake from the incident that happened a while ago that shan't be named**

 **and the second is because my aunt favorited that profile, and this profile is simply a precaution so I could continue with my stories.**

 **also, B, I've decided (from what you reviewed) that you don't completely hate me. And though I doubt we'll be friends ever again, something tells me we'll just be mutuals who don't ever talk to each other. I wish you good luck in life as well.**

 **well, I think that's all I have to say for now, so I'll see you later galaxies**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Lady A**


End file.
